Lilacs and Freesia
by Fred-Weasley-Isn't-Dead
Summary: Kish doesn't give up. He'll take being in Ichigo's life even if it means just being a friend. But he isn't going down without a fight. The title has almost nothing to do with the story.


He ran his hand over the cherry blossom tree, his hood pulled over his mysterious green hair. His pointed, elf-like ears twitching as he heard footsteps approaching. The girl stopped ten feet away from him, her arms crossed and her face a mixture of anger and nervousness. He could sense her eyes scrutinizing him; her glare drilling into his back.

"Why did you call me here?" Her voice rang out like a bell. He loved her voice, the way she would yell at him, tell him to leave her alone. He knew he wouldn't leave her alone. He longed to see her frightened, to see tears spill out of her pink eyes. Her eyes were always bright pink whenever she was around him. She didn't trust him; he knew that she wouldn't trust him with the ribbons in her cherry red tresses.

"I missed you. And I know that you missed me. Face it, you want me," he stated, a bit tauntingly, without turning around.

"I have a boyfriend," she spat.

"I know," he responded simply. "I also know you want more."

The girl groaned in frustration and began to turn around.

"You held me," he reminded her abruptly, without looking. He knew her. He could tell her every move before she could. "When Deep Blue killed me, just to prove he was cruel and ruthless, you held me and cried over me and confessed your love for me." That made her stop; it made her think about how right he was. How dead-on his accusations were.

"I can't believe this."

"You used the Mew Aqua. You saved my life."

"I'm leaving," she huffed, turning on her heel and storming away from the cherry blossom tree. He sighed and pushed off from the ground, levitating over her head and landing in front of her.

"You can transform now. I still don't know how Ryou managed to come up with a formula to let you change to your Mew Mew form even after you defeated the chimera anima," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am transformed," she retorted coolly, pointing to her black ears and tail as well as her matching bright pink hair and eyes and bubblegum Mew Mew outfit.

"I meant, transform back to your human form," he told her gently. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know you don't trust me, but I swear I'm not going to harm you."

The girl sighed and changed back to her human form. The guy sighed contently and caressed her crimson hair. Bringing it close to his nose, he inhaled her fragrance, lilac and freesias. His amber eyes closed in enchantment and his mystifying green ponytails blew as did her hair as the wind swept past them. Without warning, his arms wrapped around her waist as she spun around so as not to face him.

"Ichigo, I love you," he whispered in her ear, breathing in her scent again. "I think you like flowers, honey," he guessed teasingly. Ichigo nodded despite what she felt. What she felt was want, need, love, addiction, lust, hate, disdain, and desire. She felt passionate sensations, no matter what emotion they were. They were strong and the best and worst part? She felt them for him. Her hands seemed to snake around his neck of their own accord and she leaned into his chest.

"Kish, I-I..." She stuttered on the words that were playing on the tip of her perfect tongue.

"Don't be afraid, honey. Say it. Please." He kissed her neck and held her tighter.

"I….I love you too," she admitted, feeling all of the tension she had weighing down on her shoulders leave her body and float towards the blue sky and the ideal shade of white clouds. Kish smiled at her words. "But I love Masaya, too." She sighed. "And I'm not going to leave him."

Kish relinquished her waist only to whirl her around and capture her hands. "I figured you wouldn't." He smiled a small, sad smile. "It's okay though. And I know I said this last time, but I hope you and that mortal have a happy life together. And I'll be visiting often, so don't think you'll be rid of me just yet." He smirked and gave her a hug, which she returned with very slight hesitation. "And if you ever need me, Ichigo Momomiya, just say my name because I'll be watching over you. If you ever need someone to confide in, I'm your guy-well, alien. If you ever need someone to cry to, I'm good at that and if you ever want to explore the love you left behind, just look up at the heavens and say my name. I'll appear, just for you, honey." He kissed her forehead and nose before letting his lips rest against hers for just a moment, allowing their foreheads to touch for the short time, before hovering up towards the sky. "I'll see you soon Ichigo, even when you don't see me. Bye, honey." He smiled at her and turned away.

"Kish?" She called out hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"You need to stop calling honey." She smiled playfully up at him, knowing he was never going to stop.

Kish rolled his eyes and grinned back. "No can do, honey." He turned to the clouds again and was about to float away.

It was Ichigo's turn to roll her eyes. "Kish?" She called again.

He sighed with a smile and whirled around to face her. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey." And with that he left for his planet.

As he bent over the viewing pond, he could see Ichigo become startled by Masaya's sudden appearance. Kish couldn't help but smile. The guy wasn't half bad. The only problem he had with him is that Masaya had his Ichigo. He could see her embarrassed smile and pink flush. He could see the girl he loved whenever she was with him or working at the café or at home and any other times he couldn't be with her. He was just glad she accepted him into her life, even if it just was as a friend, he'd take it. He'd always be her back up and she'd always be his toy. Ever since day one she'd been his toy and she still was now. His favorite part was that she was well aware he'd claimed her in such a way and did nothing to stop it.

Kish just came to the realization that she wanted him in her life as much as he wanted her in his life. And as long as she wanted him, he'd be there. If she needed him, he'd be there. And if her life took a wrong turn, he'd be there to help her get back on track. He'd wait for her for the rest of his life. He watched her walk with Masaya, wishing he could be in his place. Then Ichigo did something that surprised him. She turned back and waved, beaming. He grinned back, knowing she couldn't see. "I'll be watching over you, Ichigo," he promised, his gold eyes glistening with tears that he couldn't tell were happy or sad. "I love you, honey."


End file.
